To Be or Not To Be
by sweetnothingshappen
Summary: After the marauders trick Severus into going to see Remus during his transformation, Minerva is left at death's door. This story will feature two possible universes one where she lives, the other where she dies. ADMM Please R and R! *Character and child death- reason for M*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sadly I only own Athena, everyone else belongs to fabulous JK. **

"Daddy when we will we go see Mummy?" Athena ran up to her father her eyes shining brightly.

"Soon, sweetheart soon." He stroked her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Albus sighed heavily feeling every one of his years. Minerva had sacrificed herself for her students paying a hard price for her dedication. He knew that Athena would be upset when he saw her. He had tried to soften the shock over the past few days but he felt that she needed to be reminded again.

"Athena, I need to remember that Mummy is very sick." The little girl nodded her face becoming more solemn.

"Is Mummy going to die?" Albus closed his eyes in a bid to stop the tears falling. He thought about telling her the truth but she was five years old. No five year old deserved to be told that her mother was going to die. Poppy had said there was a slim chance she would survive. He was trying to cling onto that hope. Athena was still watching him though waiting for him to answer. "Daddy?"

"Sorry sweetheart. Come one lets go." She considered pressing him further but she decided against it. He seemed sad, his shoulders were heavy and he looked like he were a million miles away.

They arrived at St. Mungos and were shown straight to her room. The doctor checking over her as they came in gave Albus a little nod. So there had been no improvement. She looked as if she was just sleeping and Athena let go of her father's hand and stroked her mother's forehead gently. Albus watched her for a moment as she then stroked her arm and picked up her right hand with both of her little hands. He pulled up a chair and placed her on his lap, holding onto Minerva's hand with her. They just sat there for a couple of minutes before Athena spoke.

"She looks just like sleeping beauty doesn't she daddy?" She didn't look at him, she was more focused on her mother.

"Yes but she's always been beautiful." He kissed Athena on the ear before whispering, "Both of my girls have always been beautiful."

"Was the baby a girl?" Albus choked slightly. So Athena had realised the baby was gone too. "No it was a little boy."

She nodded softly before climbing of his lamp and kneeling beside the bed. "please wake up Mummy, I promise I'll be good always. Please Mummy wake up." She had started to shake her mother's shoulder slightly but as she pleaded she became more frantic. "Please Mummy! I didn't mean to be bad."

"Athena, Athena stop it's okay," Albus picked her p as she began to kick out and go into a full tantrum.

"No! No it's not, I want my Mummy!" He stroked her back, shushing her slightly. "Daddy please wake her up! Please Daddy, I want her!"

"Athena I'm sorry but I can't." He turned from side to side, a bid to try and calm her down, once she was hiccupping he sat back down. "Now darling, tell your Mummy you love her very much, talk to her about all the wonderful things you've done and you will do."

Athena nodded and got off his knee again and began to whisper to Minerva. As Athena began to remember happier and happier memories she got louder and stronger. She was soon acting out what they had done and almost simultaneously Minerva's heart rate began to speed up. Albus did not notice until several medi-wizards came running in. Athena stopped as they came to check over Minerva.

"She's changing." The change was small and so as long as it didn't dangerously spike then the medi-wizards all agreed it was an improvement.

"Wait till we tell your aunties, they will be so pleased won't they?" Albus felt as though he could finally see the light at the end of a very long tunnel. "Oh look at the time. Your aunt Rolanda is coming to visit Mummy and then she's taking you home."

"No Daddy, I want to stay with you and Mummy!"

"Athena." He gave her a look that dared her to carry on. "We have been through this. Mummy needs time to rest, she's spent a long time listening to you today hasn't she? She also won't be very happy if she wakes up and you're all grumpy because you've been here the whole time, will she now?"

"No." She sighed her face creating a look that Albus knew so well.

"Good Girl." He began to tickle her fiercely, her squealing making him chuckle, she was begging for mercy when he stopped. "Now how about you tell Mummy about what you're going to do with Aunty Ro tonight?"

Rolanda stayed for a while before taking Athena back to Hogwarts. When they left albus sank back into his chair and began to have his now nightly talk about why she should wake up. He finished watching her for a moment. All he wanted was just the chance to speak to her again, to tell her he loved her and all of the above. He sighed knowing that this had become his nightly wish. He walked over the window and looked out over muggle London, it was so busy, so alive compared to the quiet hospital room he was in now. Suddenly he hear a sound. It was so quiet he didn't believe it but then he heard it again. He turned and there she was trying to sit up.

**A/N: So that's just a little taster, if you would like more please either follow or review (you can do both it really would make my day!) and I'll type up some more. The story is probably going to go from a chapter on if she died to a chapter if she survived and then back to a chapter on if she died…you get the picture? **

**Oh and I apologies about any mistakes- I have no beta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Big shout out to all those following this story and the ones who reviewed! **

"Minerva." She opened her eyes weakly, they were devoid of their usual sparkle and she was still deathly pale. She coughed harshly. "Water?"

She gave a weak nod and took a few small sips from the offered glass, closing her eyes again as it soothed her parched throat. Albus put the glass back on the table and took her hand gently stroking circles into the back of it.

"Albus." He smiled when she opened her eyes trying her best to put on a brave face. "What happened?"

"You don't remember." He sighed pondering how much he should tell her. "You were protecting students, Severus Snape to be precise. The marauders lured him to the secret tunnel. James told you and you went after him to protect him from Remus. You forgot to disarm the tree in your haste and you were hit." Her hand went to her abdomen.

"The baby?" Albus instantly took in a haggard breath. Minerva shook her head.

"He was just too small Min." Albus couldn't help but let the tears fall as Minerva choked on her own sobs.

"He?" She played with the sheets slightly. "Did he suffer?"

"No." He kissed her gently. "I thought I'd lost you too."

"Albus, please."

"No I have to say it. I love you so much Min, so much."

"I love you too." She squeezed his hand lightly. "How is Athena?"

"Oh she's fine. She misses you but she was here earlier."

"Tell her that I love her. And the girls."

"You can tell them yourself." Albus laughed slightly but he stopped when he saw the look on Minerva's face. "Minerva?!"

"Everyone is alright? They're all safe?" She had paled suddenly if it was possible, her skin almost translucent.

"Darling I'm going to get someone."

"Please, are they?" He was getting more and more worried- her eyes were being to go glassy.

"Yes but you'll see them soon." He ran to the door. "Help!"

"Albus sit with me, I don't want to do this alone." He went to her shaking his head.

"I'll always be here. You don't need to worry, you are going to be fine."

"No sweetheart." He clutched her desperately. "I love you now and always…"

Her head suddenly dropped and she began to convulse violently. "MINERVA! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Healers poured into the room but it was too late. Minerva McGonagall died in her husbands arms.


End file.
